A large and growing population of users is consuming increasing amounts of digital content, such as music, movies, audio books, electronic books, executables, and so on. This is particularly true in academic environments, which are often dominated by younger people who are very comfortable with electronic media.
The widespread adoption of handheld computing devices, such as smartphones, notebook computers, tablet/slate computers, and dedicated electronic book reading devices, has further encouraged the electronic distribution and consumption of media. Increasingly, academic textbooks are available electronically for viewing on handheld readers or other devices.